The long term goals of this Center are to examine how exposures to environmental pollutants and allergens may relate to airway inflammation and respiratory morbidity in children with asthma living in the inner city of Baltimore, and to search for new ways to reduce asthma morbidity by reducing exposure to these agents. To accomplish these goals, the Center includes both basic and applied research programs in combination with a community based prevention research project. The first project examines the genetic basis for susceptibility to the reactive oxidant pollutant, ozone. The second project examines the mechanisms by which particulate matter may exacerbate an allergen driven response of the airways. The third project is a community-based epidemiologic study of 300 children aged 6-12 and their homes to identify relevant exposures and to relate them to the severity of asthma morbidity. The community based prevention research project will conduct a randomized controlled trial in 100 children of the effectiveness of current intervention methods for reducing pollutant and allergen exposures and their adverse health effects. These Projects will be supported by Core Facilities for Data Management and Exposure Assessment. A Community Advisory Committee has contributed to both the community-based environmental epidemiology project and the prevention research project planning, and has agreed to meet periodically with center researchers to discuss the centers findings and progress. These projects will be supported by Core Facilities for Data Management and Exposure Assessment. A Community Advisory Committee has contributed to both the community-based environmental epidemiology project and the prevention research project planning, and has agreed to meet periodically with center researchers to discuss the centers findings and progress. A five member External Advisory Committee has been recruited. Information gained by this coordinated interdisciplinary team will allow rational plans to be made for future studies to examine susceptible asthmatic children and plan even more effective interventions in future studies with collaboration families in the East Baltimore Community.